


Chasing Stars

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Warren has a bad habit of going back to his past flings.
Relationships: Charlotte Jones/Warren Worthington III





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Something super quick for the New Years! Have a great 2021!

There were no big get together this year, but Warren was never the one to complain about the lack of parties. Theoretically, he could have spent this time with his friends, but there was someone more important to see this year.

It had been a while, but Charlotte was always on Warren’s mind. She was the only person that could occupy so much of his time. She was different, she liked him, blue or otherwise. He had done her an injustice when they broke up, but it was a circumstance he couldn’t avoid really. His depression always got the best of him.

She had moved out of her old apartment after her mother died, after some back and forth, with Warren convincing her that it was for Timmy’s sake, and moved into the Upper East Side in a slightly larger apartment. For Timmy’s sake, so he could go to the Catholic school in that district.

Neither Charlotte nor Warren were Catholic, but hey, a better education was a better education.

Having never learned manners, Warren knocked on the window of the apartment, scaring the hell out of Charlotte, who was sitting in the living room watching the count down on the TV. No one in their mind would go to Time Square in this blistering cold.

Charlotte opened the window, where Warren stood on the fire escape with a goofy smile on his face, and a bottle of Prosecco in his hand. He was too late to buy any champagne, everywhere he looked it was sold out. Charlotte pulled the robe she was wearing tighter, not out of embarrassment, but because the breeze was entering her living room. She didn’t at all feel underdressed, as Warren didn’t manage to dress up with anything other than a plain shirt and jeans. He still looked good. When did he ever look bad?

“Aren’t you cold?” Charlotte asked, cracking the window open as far as she could, and then helping Warren inside. His giant feathered wings got stuck in the window momentarily, and he needed a harsh pull to be pulled inside.

A few feathers flew around the room, and Warren laughed nervously. Charlotte was less than impressed but still smiled.

“Haven’t felt the cold since I was sixteen,” Warren said, it was more matter of fact than anything else. “If I could feel it, I would never fly, do you know how cold it is up in the sky?”

He handed her the bottle, “I bought Prosecco. You like that stuff, right? Thought we could spend the night together.”

“You’re lucky I was here. What would you have done if I wasn’t?”

“Probably drinking a bottle of this _reallllly_ expensive Prosecco alone in my penthouse.”

“Has anyone told you that you are the least relatable person on this planet?”

“Multiple times. You’d be surprised.”

Warren looked over at the TV, there were a few more minutes till the New Years. He rushed into her kitchen, knocking over some of the spices with his giant wings “Oh come on, we’re so close, where do you keep your wine glasses?”

“Top shelf.”

Warren grabbed two of them. He went back to the living room and placed them on the coffee table.

“Okay, now we can watch the countdown”

Both of them didn’t sit down, choosing to stand in the middle of the living room instead. Charlotte unwrapped the foil around the bottle, dropping the gold foil to the floor, and held it in her hands, ready for the clock to hit zero. Warren wrapped one of her wings around her, pulling her closer to him. The inside of his wings was very soft and comfortably warm.

There was a rush of energy and excitement, as the last few seconds were counted down. Once it hit zero, Warren turned to Charlotte and put an arm around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Charlotte was trying to open the bottle at the same time, so the cork did come out, and a bunch of Prosecco did spill on the floor.

But the cork had a different trajectory and fragmented one of the vases Charlotte decorated the apartment with. It shocked both of them out of the soft moment they were sharing. Apparently, it had also woken up Timmy, who both of them had forgotten about momentarily. He exited his bedroom, pulling down his headphones.

“What happened? I heard something break.” His eyes were star struck when he saw Warren, running to hug him, “Warren? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!”

And by the looks of it, it had been far too long since Warren saw Timmy. They were almost the same height now. Warren really should visit often. He wrapped his free wing around Timmy, pulling both him and Charlotte close.

“Hey, Timmy. Happy New Year?” Warren said, trying to salvage the situation. Something about being caught red-handed trying to kiss someone else’s mother made him feel awkward. “Is he old enough to drink?”

“Not exactly, but a glass of this really expensive stuff won’t hurt him,” Charlotte said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@diamongore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com), and on twitter [@unworthingtons! ](https://twitter.com/unworthingtons)
> 
> Maybe leave me a comment if you like it?


End file.
